Dangerous Times
by fanficaholic
Summary: What if Earth had Immortals and Mages who kept them in line? Mages who kept regular human safe and ignorant of the Immortals. Characters are of the Alanna series, just not quite the same.
1. Schooling

**This might seem like some odd story at first, but there is a plot. We will uncover it eventually. I hope. I don't really own the characters- they're being borrowed and changed around. Don't worry, I shall try to return them in their original condition. And remember- this takes place in modern day Earth! Not Tortall. Got it? Good.**

Dangerous Times

"You will go to the mage school after your next birthday, when you're of age. That is Final!" The twin's father stormed and fumed as he lectured. " It is your duty and an honor to go and take mage training. So few of us around nowadays and you two are the most powerful I've ever seen. And you don't want to do this?! PAH! You, Elena want to become a soldier? What use is that I ask you. You'll never be a real soldier; remember how protective the armed services are of women?"

"But father . . . " Elena gets cut off as her father continues on her twin brother, Thomas.

"And you, Tom, wanting to become a politician. Double PAH! Those no-good thieves. I won't allow THAT! Now, go get your contacts in. You two know you can't let people see your true eye color. Not many people in this country have true violet eyes. Now scat." He sighed, "There goes our only hope," as he watched twin heads, one with long red hair, and the other with short, spiked hair, leave the room simultaneously.

"God, he is so unfair! Women can be soldiers. I just wish I could prove it to him! Arrghh! He is so infuriating to me! I wish we could switch places, like in that book by Tamora Pierce, but we can't since we're going to the same place." All this was said as Elena paced the length of her blue walled room, up one side, down the other.

"Well sister dearest, since we can't do anything about this, I suggest we go back to our high school studies. I still have my history essay to write. Why don't you sit down before you hurt yourself? I know you don't want to be like that guy, that Harry Potter. We don't have a choice though. I suggest that you and father compromise."

"Huh? What do you mean? I can't compromise to him. That would make me look weak!"

"Relax, no it won't. Compromise self defense classes for every mage class you have to go through. He'd probably agree to that if you mention how easily women are overpowered and raped in today's world. He wouldn't want his only daughter raped now, would he?"

What you mean is he would be pissed if I lost my virginity to anyone but our "prince"."

"That too, dearest sister. And if princie got any funny ideas you could pound the stuffing outta him."

Elena went to talk to her father about Tom's compromise idea. She found him in his office window, staring out at the snow-covered trees.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Elena? What would you like to complain about now?"

"Daddyyy . . . I have an idea, a -a compromise to put to you. Will you hear me out?" She continued on at his nod. "Since I don't want to be taking these mage classes, can I take self defense and gun shooting classes? I promise, if you allow it, I will excel both in my classes and my mage lessons. I will try my hardest and I will learn all that I'm taught."

"I agree to this compromise. Do note that I will be checking in with all your teachers though. Any slacking and your classes will be canceled. Go find yourself a good teacher now. Lessons start once the snow melts, about two weeks from now."

Elena gave her father a hug and ran from the room, smack dab into the housekeeper, Rachel.

"Slow down there youngling. Where are you headed to in such a hurry?" Rachel asked as she put a protective hand to her hardly changed waistline.

"I'm going to go online and find a self defense teacher who can also teach me shooting. Dad said I could!"

"Well now, why go to such trouble? My husband, Conrad, teaches both. He has excellent recommendations also. Let me give him a call for you. I bet you can start immediately in your lessons." Rachel smiled at the sixteen year old girl as she went to the phone.

**Now that I hopefully have someone hooked on this story I shall explain the characters. Elena is Alanna, Thomas is Thom, Conrad is Coram, and Rachel is Rispah. Conrad and Rachel are married (to save time and to create introductions) and Rachel is pregnant. Ok. Now review or don't, I don't care. I'd love cc though! That and if I know that there is interest in my story then I won't lose interest in it myself! **

**Love,**

**Bob the (female) dog!**


	2. Friends

**WOW, how funny.. I misspelled Rispah, and no one said anything! I found the mistake though! Teheehee... on to the story... by the by, I do NOT own the Characters my story is based on. I thing I might own them though or they own me- they followed me home one day. Either way, they are unique and special, and Tamora Pierce is splenderiferous! Read on!**

Chapter 2. Schooling

As the end spring came along, Elena was getting settled in her classes. Self defense and shooting at dawn until eight thirty, regular school from nine until three, mage classes from three thirty to six thirty, dinner at seven, the rest of the evening for homework from ALL her classes. Slowly, Elena made friends in her mage classes. It was hard for not only was she the only one who didn't want to be there, but she was more powerful than all but one. Jon, the prince, was more powerful than Elena, but not by much. His stamina was nowhere near where hers was either. Somehow though, they became friends. It was hard for them not to get to know each other, being in the same class and all. Tom wasn't in their class, in fact he had so many classes that Elena and her father never really saw him at all.

It was in self defense that Elena met George. He sauntered in like he owned the building. Seeing this made Elena upset. "Conrad, who is that boy to be walking like he owned the place? Someone should teach him some manners. Do I need to?"

"Calm down Elena. That's Rachel's cousin who does, in fact, own the building. He lets me use my rooms rent free. So I let him saunter. I do wonder why he is here. He never comes down at this time. Heck, I'm surprised he's even awake. Oy, George! What's going on? What brings you here?"

"I'm back in town and thought I'd stop by to see how things were going. Also, Rachel told me to tell you that she has a meeting at the obstetrician today. She wanted you to call her if you wanted to tag along."

"Oh, yeah, the baby! I completely forgot! Elena, practice the kicks that we were working on; I have a phone call to make!" With that, Conrad was gone, leaving the good-looking girl with the ruffian.

"So just who are you? How do YOU know Conrad and Rachel?" Accused Elena in mid-kick. "And you interrupted my lesson."

"So sorry about that, oh wait, no, I'm not! I'm Rachel's cousin, and a good friend to both of them. I'm a thief, and rich from it. If you decide to tattle on me little girl, I will find you. And don't you worry about me thieving you- I go out of town for that," replied George. "Close your mouth- you're letting flies in the barn door."

"Woww, a real thief! This is so cool. I swear not to tell on you." With wide green eyes and arm raised in acknowledgement Elena was eager to answer. When Conrad came back, George was holding the pad for Elena to kick, and they were laughing their heads off, just like old friends.

"Elena, you need to go home now. Lucky for you it's Saturday so you don't have school today. You should get a group of friends together and go to the Donner Lake docks (**a/n** In Cali- basically at Lake Tahoe). I bet that you can think of a few people!"

"Yeah, someone here in Truckee can probably take some time to hang out with little old me. Maybe Jon can come with a few of his friends. That might make things interesting." Elena smiles wryly while saying this to Conrad. George, meanwhile, tried to sneak out during the private conversation. "I don't suppose that you'd like to come George. You could meet the gang. See who I hang out with."

"Well, lass, now that's real kind. What if I took you up on it? I can't this time, but if there is a next time that you decide to grace me with your presence, I will go along with it." George sees the pout forming on Elena's lips and places a finger upon them. "Now really isn't a good time for me lass. Lets go for a hike next Saturday if you want my company that badly."

"Oh, George. Since you won't give your reasons, I can't say anything but, "That sounds great!" So that's what I have to say to that." With that, Elena was gone from the building. Conrad and George say her hop into a green Ford Explorer and drive off.

Elena called Jon and his father picked up the phone. "Sir, is Jon there? This is Elena Olau, from Jon's class. Can I speak to him please?"

"Of course, my dear. He is here and you can talk with him. I'll have you know that I've heard good things about you, child. You and your brother will do great deeds, mark my words. Here is Jon now. Keep up the good work."

"Elena? What are you calling for? Do we have class after all? Did you forget the assignment? What's going on?" Jon frantically asks as soon as the phone is at his ear.

"Jon, calm down... no to all of the above. I'm bored and its hot. I was wondering if you could get a group together to go to the docks. Swimming is optional. If you have any friends that you want to bring along?" Elena is hopeful and fearful at the same time, her thoughts flashing across her face. It was obvious to the pedestrians that the lady was worried if she had shaved that morning, and if she had any horrible tan lines. "So are you coming or not? I'll be ready in twenty minutes, and set up at my family's dock. You know where I live, don't you?"

"Yeah, Gary and Rob will be there with me in twenty minutes at your dock. And of course I know where it is. I own the main directory, don't I?" Elena can hear some whispering in the background and so she asks, "Who is there with you? Who are you talking to?"

"Don't worry about it. Gary and Rob are here and I'm just telling them the plan. We'll bring sun block if you provide food. Ok, that sounds great, we have to get ready now, bye-bye!" Jon hung up before Elena could say Yay or Nay to bringing the food. "Well, guess I need to find the chips and dip in the pantry. I have to rush!"

**That's the end of the chapter for now. I can't find motivation to write a sunny, swimming and tanning scene because it is horribly rainy for the past two weeks. Any aid offered is appreciated and taken without a backwards glance! Thank you to people who have reviewed already! It's such a rush to find what people think of what you have to write! Kudos go to:**

**warrior of tortall: Thanks! I plan on this story becoming long!**

**Chibisuke: Thanks! I will try to write fast so you can read more!**

**Hello: I don't know who you are but yes, I know that my story is demented. Not just a little either. This is just the beginning! Mwahahahahaha!!! **

**Thanks just for reading my work!**

**Bob **


	3. Authoress' Note

To all my loyal readers: sorry that I haven't written in a bit. I have a small case of writers block, what with family in town and a trip to visit other family members. I shall attempt to write more while I am gone. Please stay waiting, for more shall arrive! Thanks also go to chibisuke for reviewing my last chapter! Thank you! I have had such a busy week and weekend, it is unbelievable! My brother is in the Army, in Iraq. He got the chance to come and visit, so he was here. Then my other brother came to visit, so it was party weekend. Now, I get to go to my dad's house and have a very late Christmas with him. And possibly get stuck in the snow. Oh well, it should be very interesting.


	4. Legs and Sun

Chapter Three.

Legs and Sun

**Disclaimer: I do not own the people that my story is based on. The locations are all real places (where I wish I could live at!). I also wish that I was related to the wondrous Tammy P. Oh well.**

Elena went home and put her swimsuit on in a rush. Then she went to the pantry and pulled out cookies and chips and salsa. _Hmm, three growing guys... I hope that this is enough to feed them all._ She then went down and unlocked the gate that protected her family's dock from trespassers. She had everything set up when she finally heard the sound of Jon's Dodge Ram nearing her home.

"Well I guess that Jon and friends are finally here. Wonder what took them so long?" muses Elena out loud. "At least they're here. About time with that sun block."

"We're HERE!" yells Jon as he dashes towards the gate. "Sorry that took so long- Gary and Rob are such slowpokes! Here's the sun block. You probably need it, huh? Miss redhead."

"Yes, I do need that. Give it here! I'm about to burn and peel right this instant!" is the comeback that Miss Redhead replies with.

Neither friend notice that Rob and Gary are standing half in, half out of the truck, gaping in awe at Elena in her string bikini top and cutoff shorts.

"Who is that?" whispers Rob to Gary.

"I'm not sure, I think it might be that girl that Jon was talking about, Elena, but he didn't say that she was so tall and leggy and redhead. Man, she's hot!" Jon and Elena turn heads at the end of his comment, shrug, and start chatting again. "Oops, I didn't mean to say that so loudly, I think that they heard me." Gary turns red with embarrassment as he blurts the last part out.

"Guys, come and meet Elena. She's in my defensive spells class." The two boys shyly walk over as Jon continues on. "Elena, these two lugs are Gary and Rob, Gary's on the right. They're in my grade and are in my crafty creatures class. They're really smart when not around "hot" girls!" Elena smirks as the last bit.

"Jon, be nice! Hello Rob, nice to meet you. Hello Gary, nice to meet you. Come on, lets go to the dock. I have some snacks set up. Lets race!" With this, Elena starts off running.

Everyone runs to catch up, and they all plop onto the blanket at the same time. The sun beats down and Gary and Rob decide to go swimming. Elena tries to put sun block on as quickly as she possibly can, and Jon watches in amusement.

"Need some help with that?" queries Jon.

"Yes, on my back" is almost sobbed with relief as Elena had been trying to get one particular spot for five minutes. "Here."

Jon takes the bottle from her and starts to rub sun screen on her but-for-a-string-bare back. He attempts to rub it on her back and start a conversation at the same time. " So, do you burn really easily, or is that just a redhead rumor?"

"Jon, I Burn, and very, very easily. No way is that a rumor. Man, have you got it wrong!"

Elena finishes with her arms and face and upper body. "Hold on a sec, can ya?" and with that, she shimmies out of her cutoffs. Jon notices, out of the corner of his eye, Rob and Gary start as they see Elena stand up. Elena starts to shake to get out of the shorts and all three of the boys go crazy seeing this. Once Elena is done, she sits back down and starts to put sun block onto her legs.

"What? What are you staring at Jon? Hello, earth to Jon!"

"Huh, sorry, I was daydreaming. What were you saying?" Jon re-starts to spread sun block on Elena's back. "All done now"

"I wasn't saying anything, but you weren't done and you had stopped. Just making sure that you're still on this planet." Elena finishes with one leg and starts on the other. "Why don't you go swim for a bit? I want to get a little warmer before I hop into the snow melt off, freezing cold water, but you can go ahead."

"Ok, I think I will. The guys look like they're having fun. If you don't get in, in a bit, I will get them to help me dunk you." with that, Jon dives in and starts to roughhouse. At some point, they guys look over at her and see almost nothing of a person.

"Where did she go to? Did she sneak off? Lets go find her." Rob says as he looks around.

"Wait, no, there she is. See the cloth from her swimsuit? And that small nose? You can barely see it but it's there." is Gary's quick observation.

"Lets trick her somehow. You two keep playing and making noise, I will go and find a spider and put it on her as she sleeps. Oh, this will be good!" Jon smirks at the others, as he sneaks off to get his bug.

All of a sudden Elena wakes up to a creepy crawly feeling on her back. She shudders and looks for the guys. _I guess this is as warm as I'm going to get, so I better get up and go in._ "Hey guys. I'm ready to hop into the chilly water now, I think." Elena stands up as she says this. Then she looks at her back. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! What the Heck IS THIS??? A SPIDER!!! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!!! Oh god, please get it off. Ewww, ewww, eww." Gary takes pity on Elena and swims over to get it off.

"Hold still, let me get it. It's ok. Probably just crawled up onto you while you were sleeping. Relax, now its gone. See?" He throws it off to the side, right into Jon's face.

"Ok, yeah right! That has never happened to me, ever! Who did it? I'm not some dumb female and I'm not going to take this sitting down. I will get the perpetrator. Believe you me!"


	5. a n again sorry!

**Hey all**! Sorry to have to add this after the chapter. I thought I had finished, but then realized that I forgot my note at the end! So here it is, and a bit longer. Yay! I managed to get a chappie written, what a wondrous new improvement (I think so at least) so yeah.. I am on vacation in Truckee at the moment and there is more snow then I have ever seen. It is really difficult to write a summer chappie during the middle of winter! I have to give many thanks to chibisuke, my most loyal and faithful reader! Yay, and chib. gets a HUGE cookie!! I do have a favor to ask of anyone who cares to review or email me- if you have any ideas to where this story could go, that would make my life a bit easier. It would help immensely! Sorry that my last chappie was so much fluff, I needed a filler, so there it was! I had to introduce my to side characters, Rob and Gary. And yes, they were wayyyyy OC. I know. So sorry. Rob is supposed to be like Raoul, and Gary is (duh!) Gary. I was going to make that chappie longer, but I just can't sit here for that long. Sorry! Love to all who read this story! Thanks!

**Bob**


End file.
